Traiciones y amores
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Ucrania empieza a sentir sentimientos más que amistosos por Lituania, pero no está seguro de si debe hacer algo o no. ¿Pedirla salir? ¿Esperar a ver qué pasa? ¿Ignorar esos sentimientos? (Male!Ukraine x Fem!Lithuania, Universo Nyotalia)


Traiciones y amores

Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Nombres empleados: Male!Belarus: Nikolai, Female!Lithuania: Helena, Male!Ukraine: Dmitri

* * *

Allí estaba ella, limpiando los cristales del salón de la rusa, justo como cada mañana. No faltaba en su mano derecha un trapo a medio ensuciar con algún que otro pequeño agujero y en su mano izquierda un buen limpiacristales. Parecía mentira que una muchacha de aspecto tan frágil y delicado pudiera hacer toda clase de arduas tareas cada días. No solo la veía limpiar los cristales, también había advertido que la chica limpiaba el polvo de las estanterías, incluso de las más altas, fregaba el suelo de rodillas, como se hacía antiguamente, limpiaba cuidadosamente las alfombras, hacía la colada, además de ocuparse del papeleo gubernamental de su propio país… Y muchas, muchas otras cosas más, cada mañana.

Dmitri, sentado en uno de los sofás del salón observaba a la lituana realizar todo esto. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente no podía quitarle la vista de encima, se preocupaba más que de costumbre por ella… Incluso la había defendido un par de veces delante de Anya, impidiendo que ésta le regañara por haber fallado en alguna de sus labores.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Consideraba a Helena su amiga, pero… él tenía muchas otras amigas y no velaba por ellas como estaba haciendo por la lituana últimamente.

Suspiró cansado y pasó una mano por sus cabellos rubios, con cierta desesperación y confusión. ¿Helena le gustaba? Como amiga, claro, pero… ¿Y si le gustaba de una manera distinta a la mera amistad?

¡No, eso no podía ser posible! ¿O tal vez sí? Volvió a suspirar y cubrió su cara con sus manos intentando recapitular los acontecimientos que le habían hecho llegar hasta aquella situación…

Fue haría unas dos o tres semanas si la memoria no le fallaba…

*Flashback*

_Dmitri se encontraba aquella mañana trabajando en el jardín trasero de Anya. A su hermana pequeña se le había antojado tener girasoles y algunas frutas u hortalizas para luego poder comerlas. Tomates, cebollas, algunas coliflores, patatas… Así pues Dmitri había preparado una parcela de pequeño tamaño para cultivar todos estos alimentos. No eran fáciles de cuidar, sin embargo, para unas manos hábiles y ya muy acostumbradas al campo como eran las de Dmitri eso no era un gran trabajo, aún así tenía que hacerlo, claro._

_Mientras el ucraniano trabajaba la húmeda y fértil tierra con una azada, vislumbró la figura de Helena. La joven portaba en sus manos un cesto de plástico que contenía algunas prendas mojadas, probablemente se dirigía a tenderlas pues las cuerdas para colgar la ropa se encontraban en el patio trasero también._

__ Buenos días, Dmitri, ¿cómo te encuentras? _Saludó la lituana al chico con una suave sonrisa en el rostro mientras se disponía a tender la ropa. El ucraniano había acertado._

__ ¡_ _Привіт(*), Helena! Bien, un poco liado cultivando algunas cosas que quería Anya._

__ Oh, ¿los girasoles de los que con tanto entusiasmo hablaba la señorita Anya?_

__ Sí, justamente esos. A parte de algunas otras cosas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo comeremos de nuestro propio huerto._

__ ¡Vaya, eso es fantástico! Estaré encantada de cocinar lo que luego recolectes. Tendré que mirar algunas recetas que lleven como alimento principal verduras y demás, pero no supondrá mayor problema que echar un vistazo a un libro de cocina. _Dijo la lituana ya pensando en algunos de los platos que podría preparar gracias a lo que cultivara el ucraniano._

__ Eso me gustaría._

_Respondió Dmitri mientras volvía a coger la azada y se ponía a trabajar. Al hacer un movimiento para atraer la tierra soltó un pequeño sonido de queja. Otra vez la espalda. Otra vez aquellos fuertes dolores que le impedían trabajar a gusto. Dejó la herramienta a un lado y se frotó los hombros con fuerza intentando así mitigar el dolor._

_La lituana se dio cuenta de las molestias que de pronto parecía presentar el chico y, sin dudarlo un segundo, se acercó a él para comprobar si se encontraba bien._

__ ¿Te encuentras bien, Dmitri? _Preguntó bastante preocupada la chica, estaba en su carácter el ser así._

__ Sí, sí, no es nada. La espalda, lo de siempre. _Contestó el chico fingiendo una sonrisa, la verdad es que le dolía bastante._

__ Tengo un aceite en mi cuarto que viene muy bien para aliviar los dolores de espalda. Yo lo uso muy a menudo y funciona de maravilla. En cuanto acabe mis tareas te lo dejo si quieres._

__ Está bien, gracias, Helena._

_La chica simplemente sonrió como respuesta y acabó de tender la ropa._

_De este modo la mañana murió y dejó paso a la tarde. Helena ya había acabado sus quehaceres y Dmitri había finalizado su trabajo en el pequeño huerto, así que se dirigió al dormitorio de Helena. Ella le recibió de buena gana y en seguida fue a buscar el aceite que había mencionado anteriormente. Dmitri se sentó en el borde de la cama de la chica y la esperó. En cuanto ésta volvió se arrodilló sobre el colchón posicionándose tras él._

__ Em… ¿P-podrías quitarte la camisa? Sería más fácil así. _Preguntó la lituana un poco avergonzada._

__ Am… sí, no hay ningún problema. _Contestó Dmitri también algo nervioso por aquella petición. Aunque visto fríamente era entendible, pues ¿cómo sino Helena le iba a aplicar el aceite? Así pues se quitó la camisa._

_Helena entonces echó un poco del aceite sobre sus manos y comenzó a masajear la espalda del ucraniano. Se sorprendió un poco al ver lo musculada que estaba, no era una musculatura de gimnasio ni mucho menos, era más bien propia de un hombre que había trabajado el campo toda su vida. La verdad era que el chico estaba muy bien formado, eso debía admitirlo._

_Dmitri, ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica cerró los ojos sintiendo con el primer contacto de Helena cómo todo su cuerpo se relajaba enteramente. El aceite era cálido y tenía un aroma agradable, además, las manos de Helena eran suaves y delicadas. Las sutiles caricias sobre su piel gastada se sentían de lo más placenteras…_

_Tanto lo estaba disfrutando que se mantuvo en silencio, disfrutando del ligero sonido de las respiraciones de Helena. La muchacha siempre era tan agradable con todo el mundo… Se sentía muy a gusto a su lado._

_Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Helena acabó de aplicar el aceite, minutos que se le hicieron segundos al ucraniano. La chica sacudió ligeramente sus manos y bajó de la cama._

__ Ya está. Tu espalda debería estar mejor mañana por la mañana._

__ Muchas gracias, Helena. _Dijo Dmitri un poco decepcionado al descubrir que el masaje se había acabado tan pronto. Se levantó de la cama, se puso su camisa nuevamente._

__ Ven a verme cuando quieras, a cualquier hora para lo que necesites. ¡Q-quiero decir si necesitas otro masaje en la espalda o a-algo así! _Se apresuró a decir la chica al comprobar el doble sentido que podían haber adquirido sus palabras. Sus mejillas se cubrieron con un pequeño pero visible rubor._

__ D-de acuerdo, vendré si me encuentro mal de nuevo. _Dijo riendo con cierto nerviosismo el chico, el cual había malentendido sus palabras en un principio._

_Dicho esto se despidió de la chica y salió de su dormitorio._

*Fin del Flashback*

Sí, quizás ese había sido el "primer encuentro cercano" que había tenido con Helena. Aquella tarde se sintió muy a gusto con la lituana, ella era tremendamente amable y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Admiraba mucho eso de ella. Ahora que se acordaba… aquella noche se había dormido pensando en la joven, en su carácter amable y en la delicadeza de sus manos. Definitivamente aquel día fue el día en que había empezado todo.

Pero la cosa había continuado unos días después… Había sentido cosas raras en su estómago otro día… ¿Serían las mariposas de las que hablaban los enamorados?

*Flashback*

_Dmitri caminaba por los pasillos de la gran casa de Rusia intentando buscar algo entretenido para hacer. Aquel día Anya había salido de casa y detrás de ella había salido Nikolai, cómo no. Estonia estaba ocupada limpiando virus del ordenador de Anya (virus enviados por Amelia, todo había que decirlo), la joven letona estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, y no había rastro alguno de la lituana. De modo que vagaba solitario por cada una de las habitaciones de la casa aburrido. Finalmente decidió ir a la biblioteca, se le ocurrió que podría coger un libro y leerlo. Un libro de caballería estaría bien, hacía mucho que no leía algo de ese género y lo añoraba, pues este tipo de historias le recordaban tiempos mejores, le recordaban a la época en la que él era un valiente cosaco temido por sus países vecinos. ¡Qué buenos tiempos aquellos!_

_Pero el pasado, pasado era ya, y solo podía conformarse con leer cosas relacionadas con su historia._

_Así pues llegó a la enorme biblioteca de Anya. Caminó lentamente buscando algunos libros cuando de pronto vio a Helena subida en un taburete, de puntillas y portando en sus brazos una gran pila de libros._

__ ¿Necesitas ayuda? _Ante la sorpresiva pregunta del ucraniano Helena dio un respingo y tiró algunos de los libros al suelo. _¡L-lo siento! ¡No quería asustarte, Helena!_

__ A-así que solo eras tú, Dmitri. Menos mal… _Dijo la chica ya algo más calmada, no es que creyera en monstruos, fantasmas y demás seres terroríficos pero… bueno, la biblioteca era muy grande y quizás sí temiera ver algún ser no humano aparecer de repente._

__ Lo siento, lo siento. _Repitió el chico mientras recogía los libros que habían caído al suelo y se los daba a la muchacha. _E-es que te he visto tan cargada que… pensé que necesitabas ayuda y… bueno, pensé que yo podría ser la ayuda._

__ No pasa nada, ya se me ha pasado el sobresalto. _Dijo la chica sonriendo de nuevo e intentando tranquilizarle. Terminó de colocar los libros en las estanterías más altas y bajó del taburete con un grácil salto. _¿Buscabas algún libro?_

__ La verdad es que sí, estaba un poco aburrido así que… pensé que una buena historia me entretendría un rato._

__ ¿Puedo preguntar qué clase de género estabas buscando? A lo mejor te puedo ayudar a encontrar el libro perfecto, me paso las horas muertas aquí._

__ Un libro de caballería o algo por el estilo estaría bien. C-con un poco de romance quizás. _Dijo el ucraniano rascándose la nuca con cierto nerviosismo. Sabía que no era muy viril el leer historias romanticonas. _ ¿No sabrás dónde está un libro llamado "El caballero de la armadura blanca", verdad?_

__ ¡Claro que sé dónde está ese libro! Es uno de mis favoritos _Dijo bastante emocionada la chica. Tras decir esto corrió hacia una de las estanterías y cogió el libro. _¡Lo habré leído cien veces por lo menos! La verdad es que lo tiene todo: guerras, una historia de amor imposible, cultura mitológica…_

__ ¿También te gusta? Pues sí que es casualidad. _Dijo el ucraniano riendo un poco al ver el entusiasmo de la lituana mientras cogía el libro. Sin querer, al ir a agarrar el libro, acarició las manos de la chica. Este suave roce hizo que una pequeña corriente eléctrica le recorriera enteramente. Incluso sintió cierto calor en su pecho. Era un sentimiento extraño, sin duda._

__ Siempre que lo leo me imagino que yo soy la princesa atrapada en el castillo y que el príncipe es… b-bueno, es…_

__ Nikolai. _Le cortó el ucraniano de pronto. Dijo el nombre de su hermano menor con cierta aspereza, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Esto era algo que no solía hacer. Al darse cuenta de la expresión que había adoptado movió ligeramente la cabeza y relajó sus facciones. ¿Por qué se había puesto así de repente? ¿Había tenido… celos? No, imposible, eso no podía ser. Celos de Nikolai, ¿por quién? ¿por Helena? No, no, totalmente improbable._

__ S-sí, exacto, me da algo de vergüenza admitirlo. Sin embargo sería tan bonito vivir un amor así…_

__ Sí, sí que lo sería… Bueno, me iré ya a leer. Luego te veo, Helena._

__ Claro, hasta luego._

_Dmitri abandonó la biblioteca libro en mano, mas esa tarde no leyó ni una sola de las páginas, se encerró en su cuarto a pensar qué eran todos esos sentimientos que había tenido hacía apenas unos minutos en la biblioteca con la chica. ¿Desde cuándo sentía tanta alegría por ver a la lituana? Y lo peor… ¿Desde cuándo sentía esa sensación de rabia cuando la chica pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano menor? Todas esas preguntas sin respuesta rondaron por su cabeza una y otra vez aquel día._

*Fin Flashback*

Dmitri empezó a sentirse nervioso. Ante cada recuerdo que aparecía en su mente sobre Helena y él su corazón latía con cierta intensidad y no podía evitar que le sudaran las manos ligeramente. ¿La chica le gustaba? ¿De verdad había empezado a gustarle? Vale que Helena fuera bonita, agradable, amable y compartieran bastantes gustos, pero… ¿Sus sentimientos habían crecido tanto?

¿Y si lo habían hecho qué pensaría su hermano pequeño sobre ellos? Era cierto que Nikolai siempre había mostrado sentimientos de desprecio hacia Helena, pero bien conocía Dmitri que algunas noches él y la lituana compartían lecho. Eso quería decir que Nikolai sentía algo por Helena, aunque solo fuera lujuria, pero ya era algo. ¿Se molestaría si descubría que había empezado a tener sentimientos amorosos por su ex-esposa?

Dmitri agitó su cabeza un momento. Debía calmarse. Quizás no fuera para tanto, quizás todo fueran imaginaciones suyas. Podría no sentir nada más que cariño especial por Helena. Un cariño propio de los amigos más cercanos. Sí, seguramente sería eso, no debía alarmarse. Para estar más seguro decidió seguir haciendo memoria de algunos momentos que había pasado junto a la chica.

*Flashback*

_Helena se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena para aquella noche. Estaba preparando un estofado de carne que olía exquisitamente. La chica era una maestra en los fogones, bueno, quizás no tanto, pero debía admitir que no cocinaba nada mal, sobretodo ese plato. La casa había quedado impregnada de aquel delicioso aroma, tal era así que había atraído la atención del ucraniano, el cual había caminado hacia la cocina siguiendo el divino olor._

_Al ver que se trataba de la lituana cocinando algo, se acercó a ella por la espalda y colocó una mano en su hombro para así llamar su atención._

__ ¡Huele muy bien! ¿Qué estás preparando?_

__ Un estofado de carne y verduras. Estoy haciéndolo con lo que has cultivado estas últimas semanas. ¿Quieres probarlo y así me dices cómo va?_

__ No creo que haga falta por cómo huele, pero está bien._

_Helena sonrió halagada y cogió un poco de la salsa con una cuchara de madera, sopló ligeramente y se la tendió al ucraniano, el cual aproximó sus labios hasta la cuchara y los mojó ligeramente en la salsa. ¡El sabor era muy bueno!_

__ ¡Muy rico Helena, eres una gran cocinera!_

__ ¿Tú crees? _Preguntó riendo ligeramente la chica. _ Me esfuerzo porque todo salga bien._

__ Pues lo consigues, créeme. La casa está impecable gracias a ti y las comidas te salen exquisitas. ¡Seguro que serías una gran esposa! Al menos a mí no me importaría tenerte como esposa._

_Helena enrojeció súbitamente al escuchar las palabras del ucraniano. No podía creer lo que había dicho. Dmitri tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta del porqué de la cara de estupefacción de la chica. Cuando se dio cuenta sus mejillas enrojecieron también y comenzó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos en el aire._

__ ¡E-es decir! N-no que tú específicamente fueras mi esposa, s-sino que… no me importaría encontrar a una chica a la que se le dieran t-tan bien las labores del hogar y que cocinara tan bien como tú._

_Intentó aclararse el rubio. Su voz sonaba tremendamente nerviosa, pero su explicación había conseguido tranquilizar un poco a Helena. Al menos el rubor de las mejillas de la chica había disminuido y su cuerpo se había relajado un poco._

__ B-bueno… Te dejaré que cocines tranquila._

_Helena asintió y volvió a centrar su atención en la cena, la verdad es que ya estaba mucho más calmada. Un error de sintaxis lo tenía cualquiera, ¿no? Por otro lado Dmitri no estaba para nada tranquilo. ¿¡Pero qué diablos había dicho!? ¿Su esposa? ¿Había dicho SU ESPOSA? No podía creer el tremendo ridículo que había hecho delante de la chica. Quería que la tierra se le tragara…_

*Fin del Flashback*

Bien. Con aquel recuerdo le había quedado todo claro. Sentía algo por Helena, algo más que mera amistad. ¿Si no por qué se ponía tan nervioso? ¿Por qué se avergonzaba si hacía el ridículo delante de ella? ¿Por qué esas últimas semanas había estado observando a Helena? ¿Por qué tenía mayor interés en mantener una conversación con ella?

Estaba claro. Pero ahora… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Pedirla salir? Eso sería lo más lógico. Una "cita" aclararía muchas cuestiones, sobre todo aclararía en qué grado se encontraban sus sentimientos. Si en un mero capricho pasajero o un enamoramiento más fuerte.

Sí, una cita estaba bien.

Así pues, Dmitri se armó de valor, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la lituana, la cual seguía afanada limpiando. Se aclaró la garganta y tocó ligeramente el hombro de la chica llamando su atención.

_ H-Helena…

_ ¿Sí? _Dijo la chica deteniendo sus labores por un momento.

_ M-me estaba preguntado sí… B-bueno, si… te gustarías salir esta noche conmigo a… no sé, al cine o algo así. _Preguntó el rubio rascándose la nuca y hablando bastante nervioso.

_ ¿Salir al cine? _Dijo la chica algo sorprendida ante la propuesta del ucraniano. Dudó unos segundos pues nunca le había pedido algo como eso. Sin embargo… No tenía nada que hacer esa noche y hacía bastante tiempo que no iba al cine. _ Claro, ¿por qué no?

_ ¿De verdad? Digo, bien, genial. Entonces… ¿podrías estar preparada alrededor de las ocho?

_ Sí, no tengo ningún problema. _Contestó la chica sonriendo como habitualmente solía hacer. La verdad era que estaba bastante emocionada por aquella salida.

_ B-bien, entonces… hasta las ocho.

Dmitri se despidió de ella y caminó hacia la habitación. Una vez dentro suspiró bastante aliviado. Luego, sin poder remediarlo dio un par de saltitos de júbilo y comenzó a prepararse, aún quedaba mucho tiempo hasta las ocho, pero quería estar perfecto aquel día.

Finalmente llegaron las ocho. Dmitri estaba en su cuarto acabando de peinar su cabellera rubia cuando sintió la puerta de su cuarto abrirse.

_ Hola, брат (*)…

Se trataba de Nikolai.

_ ¡Hola, Nikolai!

_ ¿A dónde vas? _Preguntó el bielorruso cruzándose de brazos y fijándose en el aspecto arreglado de su hermano mayor.

_ E-esto… a ningún sitio en particular. A dar una vuelta.

_ Ya. A ningún sitio en particular. ¿Has olvidado a dónde ibas? ¿Te lo recuerdo? ¿No ibas a ir con Helena al cine? ¿Cómo se te ha podido olvidar que tenías una cita, Dmitri? _Preguntó el bielorruso irónicamente.

_ N-Nikolai, no es lo que piensas, no es una cita. Solo vamos a ir al cine. _No le estaba mintiendo, no había especificado a la muchacha que irían a una cita, solo la había pedido salir.

_ ¿¡Pero te crees que soy idiota o qué!? ¡Claro que es una cita! ¿Cómo te atreves a salir con Helena? ¡Sucio traidor!

_ ¿Traidor yo? ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Todavía te atreves a preguntar por qué? Es más que obvio. ¿Por qué, de todas las putitas con las que te ves, tenías que haber elegido para salir a Helena?

_ Modera tu lenguaje, Nikolai. No salgo con ninguna "putita" como tú dices.

_ ¿Y qué es la turca, o la estonia, la polaca, o incluso la hermana de la yankee? ¿No te acuestas con ellas? ¿Eh? _Reclamó Nikolai con acidez en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba. Parecía una serpiente soltando veneno cada vez que abría la boca. _ ¿Si estás con ellas qué diablos haces con Helena?

_ ¡Ya basta, Nikolai! ¿D-de todos modos, qué más te da a ti si salgo o no con ella?

_ ¡Ella es mía!

_ ¡Helena no es de nadie! _Exclamó ya bastante exasperado el rubio. _ ¿Sabes? Helena normalmente es una chica alegre, lo he podido comprobar estos días. Pero tú la estás marchitando. Se merece algo mejor.

Dichas estas palabras Dmitri salió de su habitación dando un portazo y dejando a Nikolai solo, con la palabra en la boca. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa. Allí le estaba esperando Helena. Portaba un vestido ligero de color azul y de mangas largas. Llevaba el pelo tan solo recogido por una bonita diadema que hacía juego con el vestido. La verdad es que iba bastante mona.

En cuanto la vio se le pasaron todos los enfados.

_ ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho?

_ Para nada, acabo de bajar, creía que la que te había hecho esperar había sido yo. _Confesó la chica.

_ Bien, entonces vámonos.

Y así, Dmitri y Helena salieron de la casa, cogieron el coche de la muchacha y se dirigieron hacia el cine.

Pasaron una agradable velada aquella noche. La película que escogieron fue una comedia romántica la cual les gustó a ambos bastante. Era una americanada, sí, pero al menos había tenido su punto de gracia, justo tal y como debía ser. Tras ver la película habían ido a cenar algo ligero, no un restaurante caro ni lujoso, no, era un sitio pequeño y bastante común. Allí compartieron anécdotas, risas y recordaron tiempos pasados, aquellos que tanto añoraban los dos.

De camino al restaurante incluso, Dmitri le regaló una flor a la chica, la cual la aceptó con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del ucraniano diera un latido más fuerte de lo habitual en el interior de su pecho.

Dmitri estaba tremendamente a gusto a su lado, a medida que pasaban los minutos se daba cuenta de que la lituana le hacía sentir algunas pequeñas mariposas en el estómago, no aleteaban con mucha fuerza aún, pero ahí estaban.

Sin embargo, la velada tuvo que interrumpirse, pues la noche ya había caído y la Luna se alzaba gloriosa en el oscuro manto celestial acompañada de las estrellas. Dmitri pareció un poco triste al ver lo tarde que se les había hecho, si hubiera sido por él se hubiera quedado mucho más tiempo, pero tenía que ser realista. A la mañana siguiente Helena tenía que trabajar y no quería que estuviera cansada por su culpa, así que decidieron volver.

Condujeron de vuelta a casa hasta que por fin llegaron, bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada, pero algo les hizo detenerse: Nikolai.

El joven bielorruso les estaba esperando con una mirada de muy pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

_ ¿Te parecen horas de llegar, брат? ¿Sabes la maldita hora que es?

_ Lo sé muy bien, Nikolai.

_ ¿Y te parece bien? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Te la has llevado a un hotel, eh? ¿Te la has trabajado allí? _Esta vez miró a la lituana, su mirada reflejaba desprecio absoluto. _¿Y tú qué? No sabía que fueras tan fresca, Helena.

_ ¡Nikolai, para ya!

_ ¡Es la verdad! ¡Tú eres un traidor y ella una fresca!

Las palabras de Nikolai hicieron que profusas lágrimas se escaparan de los bonitos ojos verdes de la lituana. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Ella no había hecho nada, simplemente salir una noche.

_ Nikolai, te estás pasando de la raya, no hemos hecho nada, solo hemos salido al cine como te he dicho.

_ ¡Y yo que me lo creo! No mientas, habéis estado…

_ ¡No hemos estado haciendo nada! _Exclamó la lituana de repente cortando a mitad de la frase a Nikolai. _ ¿De verdad crees que te haría eso?

_ ¿Entonces para qué diablos sales con mi hermano? _Espetó el bielorruso.

_ ¡P-porque quería sentirme querida por una vez la vida, para variar! _Dijo finalmente Helena mientras más lágrimas se escapaban. Pocas veces se había atrevido a gritar a Nikolai de aquella manera, pero el hecho de que dudara de ella era demasiado. No podía soportarlo.

_ … ¿Quieres sentirte querida? Pues vete con él. _Dijo fríamente el bielorruso.

_ ¿No entiendes que yo te quiero a ti? ¡No quiero estar con ningún otro que no sea contigo, Nikolai!

Estas palabras hicieron sentir a Dmitri un profundo y punzante dolor en su corazón. Fue como el pinchacito de una aguja. Sí, puede que a él le estuviera empezando a gustar la lituana, pero no había tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos. Ella amaba a Nikolai con todo su corazón y seguro había salido con él solo como amigos. Además… tras aquella escenita estaba claro que Nikolai sentía algo por Helena. No podría decir exactamente lo que era, pero sentía algo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido salir con la chica de su hermano? No. No había estado bien. Cogió aire un par de veces y miró a su hermano pequeño ya mucho más tranquilo.

_ Nikolai, ¿te das cuenta de que tendrías que haber sido tú el que llevara al cine a Helena? Solo… solo he hecho esto para que te dieras cuenta. ¿Lo entiendes?

Mintió el ucraniano. No lo había hecho para dar una lección a su hermano ni mucho menos, pero las cosas estaban mejor así. No podía estropear la "relación" que tenían. No sería un buen hermano ni tampoco un buen amigo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que las mariposas que habían empezado a revolotear en su estómago murieran.

Nikolai apartó la mirada ante las palabras de su hermano mayor. Tras un par de segundos en silencio miró a Helena.

_ … No vuelvas a salir con él, y menos hasta estas horas. Si quieres ir al cine o algún estúpido sitio me lo preguntas a mí. Y ya veremos si estoy de humor para salir o no. Pero siempre, y escúchame bien cuando digo SIEMPRE, me preguntarás a mí primero.

Dicho esto Nikolai dejó a Helena y a Dmitri solos y entró en casa.

_ D-Dmitri, gracias… P-por todo esto. _Dijo la chica con una hilillo de voz mientras limpiaba los restos de lágrimas que quedaron en su mejilla.

_ No ha sido nada, ya era hora de que se diera cuenta de que… le importas. _Volvió a mentir el ucraniano. _No llores más, ¿sí?

_ De acuerdo. _Asintió la chica sonriendo ligeramente mientras acababa de limpiar húmedas sus mejillas. _Pero… aunque Nikolai haya dicho eso… podríamos salir otra vez, como amigos. Me lo he pasado bien hoy.

_ Yo también me lo he pasado bien hoy. ¡Claro que saldremos otra vez!

Helena asintió ya bastante más contenta y entró en la casa.

En cuanto la figura de la lituana desapareció de su vista Dmitri suspiró algo devastado, pero finalmente sonrió con cierta tristeza. Las cosas debían ser así. No podía encapricharse de Helena. Ella estaba enamorada de Nikolai y bastantes dramas amoroso había ya en la casa de la rusa como para añadir uno más. Mejor cortar por lo sano. Sí, eso era lo mejor.

Finalmente entró en la casa también y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Estaba cansado y solo quería que aquel día se acabara. Había hecho bien. Sí.

O al menos así se lo pareció al raciocinio del ucraniano.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Привіт: Hola

брат: Hermano

Esta historia surgió a raíz de leer un comentario que me dejaron en otra historia, me proponían hacer un fanfic en el que Nikolai y Dmitri se peleraran por Helena y también surgió gracias a un fanfic que leí llamado "Mala distribución" en el cual se sugería que todo hubiera sido mejor si allá por el Gran Ducado de Lituania, Lituania se hubiera casado con Ucrania y Polonia con Bielorrusia. Me pareció una idea interesante y aquí está, solo que en época actual~

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
